


Hidden Flames

by cнєѕнιяє (Cheshire_Shiki)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Shiki/pseuds/c%D0%BD%D1%94%D1%95%D0%BD%CE%B9%D1%8F%D1%94
Summary: (Y/n) is willing to do anything to save Sokka, even if it means saying goodbye to him forever and betraying her family and her nation.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Hidden Flames

“(Y/n), when the war ends, you should come with me to the Southern Water Tribe.” Sokka says, as they gaze at the stars before falling asleep. 

The ground was hard and it was colder than usual, but (Y/n) didn’t really mind. Amidst Aang and Katara’s gentle snores, and Sokka’s late night rambles, (Y/n) couldn’t really think of anywhere she’d rather be. 

“What’s in the Southern Water Tribe?” (Y/n) asked. Truthfully, all she knew of it was a vast, undeveloped, polar vortex. 

It’s the way he immediately sits up with a huge grin and the brightest glimmer in blue eyes as he tells her everything about his home. How his Grangran makes the best Five Flavor Soup, the sledable otter penguins and other cute animals, spearfishing, the way the sunlight hits the snow, and the auroras. The more he talks about his home, the less she thinks of it as a cold scary place. “And the best part of all,” Sokka says with a more gentle smile, “I’m there.”

“You make it sound like a paradise.” (Y/n) laughs softly. 

“On the surface, it doesn’t sound good, especially if you just call it a land of snow,” Sokka muses, “but there’s so much more to it. Ya know?”

(Y/n) sees the wonder in Sokka’s blue eyes as he turns back to the stars, the moonlight caressing his features just right, and all of his people’s hopes and dreams carried into this one amazing human. “I think I know.” (Y/n) agrees with a soft smile. 

“So, will you come back with me when the war ends?” Sokka asks with a nervous smile.

There’s a pang in her heart as her own smile becomes a little more somber against her will, her fists curl into the thin blanket of her bedroll. 

She knows this happiness can’t last.

She knows what she wants is impossible.

“I’d love to.” (Y/n) says, despite the quiet part that reminds her:  _ You can’t. _

* * *

(Y/n) realizes it’s much more than a mission when Sokka excitedly brings her a new snack he discovered. 

“It’s great, (Y/n), you have to try it! This is exactly what I imagined clouds to taste like!” Sokka grins excitedly, before shoving the bread towards her mouth. 

She doesn’t have the heart to tell him that she’s not the biggest fan of sweet foods (she prefers bitter notes with spice) and that she’s tried this bread before, so (Y/n) takes a bite and smiles back. For the first time, she really doesn’t mind the taste of the sweetened soft bread. “Wow, that tastes amazing!”

“I’ve never tried anything like it,” Sokka gushes, “It’s so soft too! Apparently it tastes better warm!”

(Y/n)’s heart melts at the sight of the Water Tribe Boy gushing over bread. She can’t help but smile as he rambles, but underneath it all she feels horrible. The war had taken so much from him that this snack that she spent most of her life hating was like a gift from the spirits to him.

(Y/n) doesn’t stop herself from staring. She wants to remember this for the rest of her life. She never wants to forget the happiness he radiates, the taste of the sweetened bread, and the excitement in his voice. 

“When the war ends, we can travel the world and try every food.” Sokka proposes with a prideful smile as he holds the piece of bread into the air. 

At the thought of the end, (Y/n) can’t help but feel a little dread.

But she doesn’t want to ruin this moment. Especially if it could be their last.

“Every food? That’s a lot of eating, I’m not sure if my stomach can handle it.” (Y/n) jokes.

“Don’t worry, (Y/n),” Sokka beams, “I’ll eat your leftovers for you!”

“My hero.” (Y/n) laughs, pinching his cheek playfully as Sokka blushes. 

* * *

It’s raining hard as (Y/n) watches Sokka sympathetically while he tries to light a fire with wet twigs. Katara and Aang try to search for a dryer shelter rather than them huddling underneath these trees. Guilt eats at (Y/n) as Sokka grumbles under his breath. They’re huddled underneath a makeshift blanket tent while a storm blows outside. 

“I think I just saw a rabbit in the bushes over there! You should hunt it down!” (Y/n) lies, pointing at a group of random bushes.

“Got it! You work on the fire!” Sokka agrees, before grabbing his boomerang and heading towards the bush. 

When she’s sure his back is turned, (Y/n) lights a fire into their collection of dryer twigs and wood. 

“(Y/n), I lost it, but-WAIT HOW?!?!” Sokka yells as he sees the fire burning happily. 

“I got lucky.” (Y/n) laughs as Sokka crouches next to her, enjoying the warmth of the flames.

“You’re amazing! I’m so glad we found you!” Sokka cheers, hugging her tightly, “And you’re so warm too! You’re like a human furnace!”

(Y/n) laughs nervously but leans into his embrace nonetheless. Her eyes averting away from the dangerous flames. 

* * *

“We can’t fly on Appa, they’d shoot us down immediately.” Sokka says as they barrel through the forest.

“But we can’t run forever, Appa can’t run forever!” Aang argues back.

“We need a distraction. Something that gives us enough time to get away from Zhao and his soldiers.” Sokka explains, (Y/n) can see the gears in his mind turning.

But at the heat of fire searing a nearby tree, (Y/n) knows it’s the end.

The troops are getting closer and close, when she turns her head she sees soldiers through the trees. 

“Are you guys already packed and ready to fly?” (Y/n) asked. 

“Yes, we were able to get everything onto Appa before the Fire Nation caught up.” Katara confirms. 

(Y/n) nods. 

“I’ll create a distraction. But the moment I start, you need to get on Appa and fly away. Don’t even bother coming back.” (Y/n) says gravely. 

“No offense, but I don’t think you can take on the Fire Nation’s army single handedly. Not even Aang can.” Sokka sasses, looking at her worriedly.

“I can’t, but I can buy you guys time.”

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?” Sokka yelled worriedly as a fireball soared over their heads. 

“There’s no way we’d just leave you!” Aang protests, as he stumbles over a tree root.”

“You don’t have a choice. You’re the world’s last hope.” (Y/n) smiles sadly as she stops running. “Thank you guys...for everything, I’m so sorry you have to find out this way.”

She sees her friends slow but she turns away and faces towards the advancing army. 

“(Y/n)! Come on!” Sokka pleas and it breaks her heart to hear the fear in his voice. Sokka is grabbing her elbow desperately and trying to pull her away.

But (Y/n) can’t turn away from her destiny now. 

Through the line of trees, soldiers emerge. Soon Commander Zhao walks out, standing tall in red and black armor. A cruel smirk on his face and victory painted in amber eyes. “It’s time, (Y/n), you can drop the act. We have them where we want them.”

(Y/n) pulls her grip out of Sokka’s grasp and strides to the middle of two opposing sides.

Behind her is the world’s last hope. In front of her is the world’s doom. 

“You’ve done well...my daughter.” Admiral Zhao says, pride taking over his features. 

She hears her friends gasp behind her and (Y/n) feels terrible. Tears sting at her eyes. 

“Daughter?” She hears Sokka yell disbelievingly. 

(Y/n) feels a tear fall down her cheek when she looks behind her to see her three friends staring at her in horror and sadness. The pieces falling into place in their minds.

“I’m so sorry.” (Y/n) apologies, looking to the ground.

“Don’t apologize to the enemies, (Y/n).” Commander Zhao orders. 

It’s then (Y/n) looks at him with the smirk they share, “I wasn’t talking to them.” 

She spins around and gathers as much fire as she can before sending it towards her father and his soldiers.

“Get out of here! While you still can!” (Y/n) yells, as the soldiers scatter.

She turns to see Katara and Aang take off running while Sokka stands frozen looking at her with an unreadable expression. Tears fall faster as she gives a pained smile to him. Before she could yell at him to run, Katara runs back and grabs Sokka by the arm before dragging him away. 

(Y/n) knows what she has to do and she knows how her story ends.

She sets the trees in front of her to flames as she continues to bend fire towards her father’s army. (Y/n) smiles as her father’s troops advance towards her instead. As she stumbles to withstand the flames sent her way, in the sky she sees Appa soaring away, further and further from her father’s reach.

The same reach that grabs her hair and pulls her up to her feet, an unhinged look on his face and flames dancing in one hand. 

“You imbecile.” He yells, shaking her head violently as he glares down at her, “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“I gave the world a fighting chance! I’d do it again!” (Y/n) yells back. 

More flames dance in Commander Zhao’s hands as hatred courses through the grip in her hair. “You have committed the highest act of treason and disrespected me more than anyone else in the world.” He says lowly, “For that, I’ll take a page out of Ozai’s book and teach you a lesson in respect.” 

(Y/n) shuts her eyes tightly as the hand filled with flames comes closer.

The world falls silent as she screams.

* * *

“(Y/n) is a firebender.” Sokka mumbles to himself as Appa parts through the clouds, “She lied to us.”

The silence of the world is louder here and the empty space next to him finally brings him to reality.

Zhao’s daughter was a spy.

Zhao’s daughter was supposed to turn against them.

Zhao’s daughter is named (Y/n).

(Y/n) risked everything to save them. To save Aang. To save the world.

To save Sokka.

Sokka’s head drops into his knees as he tries to shut out the pained look in her eyes while flames danced around her. Tears sting at his eyes as he realizes that it was probably the last time he’d ever see her. That there’s a chance she’d be executed for her betrayal.

He doesn’t need to wonder if (Y/n) would ever betray him. He doesn’t need to wonder if those nights spent stargazing were with someone dangerous or if her smiles or laugh were genuine.

Sokka doesn’t know a lot about (Y/n). 

But he knows she’s the bravest person Sokka had ever met. He knows she has a beautiful smile.

Sokka knows he’s in love with her and he’d do anything to save her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, I have another Sokka one shot published and a Zuko love story that's still ongoing!


End file.
